1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system and more specifically to an EAS system for logging data relating to missing merchandise, including information pertaining to defeated EAS tags and discarded merchandise packaging.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) systems are detection systems that allow for identification of an EAS tag within a given detection region. EAS systems have many uses, but most often they are used as security systems for preventing shoplifting in stores or removal of property in office buildings. EAS systems come in many different forms and make use of a number of different technologies.
A typical EAS system includes an electronic detection unit, EAS tags, and a detacher or deactivator. The detection units form an EAS tag detection region and are usually placed in high traffic areas, such as entrances and exits of stores or office buildings. The EAS tags have special characteristics and are specifically designed to be affixed to or embedded in merchandise or other objects sought to be protected. When an active EAS tag passes through the EAS tag detection region, the EAS system sounds an alarm, e.g., audio and/or visual alarm, to indicate the removal of the EAS tag from the proscribed area.
Conventional EAS systems operate using a transmitter and a receiver. Typically the transmitter is placed on one side of the detection region and the receiver is placed on the opposite side of the detection region. In the case of a retail store, this detection region is usually formed at a checkout aisle or an exit. When an EAS tag enters the detection region, the EAS tag has a characteristic response to the exciter signal which can be detected. For example, the EAS tag may respond to the signal sent by the transmitter by using a simple semiconductor junction, a tuned circuit composed of an inductor and capacitor, soft magnetic strips or wires, or vibrating resonators. This characteristic response is subsequently detected by the receiver.
However, even these systems can be circumvented by simply detaching and/or destroying the EAS tags so that the items can be removed without triggering the EAS system. In addition, it is possible to avoid detection by the EAS systems simply by removing the merchandise from its packaging and discarding the packaging. Since it is not possible to track defeated EAS tags or discarded merchandise packaging using existing EAS systems, users of the EAS systems, e.g., department stores, have been unable to address this problem.
Currently there are no means available to correlate information about missing merchandise or known loss merchandise (e.g., information relating to the defeated EAS tags, empty packaging and the discarded merchandise packaging) into any meaningful form. Thus, useful information, such as patterns in theft locations or times has never been isolated. Some stores attempted to gather such data by logging the information relating to the missing merchandise in a paper notebook. However, this method is time consuming and is prone to recording and transcription errors. In addition, it suffers from a lack of consistent reporting standards and provides no processing for the information which would allow the EAS system users to isolate the shoplifting patterns within their facilities. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to log the data concerning missing merchandise, more specifically, information relating to defeated EAS tags and discarded merchandise packaging.